Happy Birthday!
by Misa The Lolicon Lolita
Summary: [Sciezka x Kimbley then Kimbley x Archer] Sciezka, after Hughes had fired her before his death, had rejoined the military under Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer.


Sciezka quietly and nervously watched the most handsome man she had ever seen in her entire life walk down the hallway next to the office she worked in. A bright red tinge crept over her nose and flooded her cheeks. She swallowed a nervous lump in her throat and shifted in her seat, secretly hoping something would brush against the area in between her thighs that was pulsing with desperation.

Sciezka, after Hughes had fired her before his death, had rejoined the military under Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer. She was secretly, and slightly ashamed of the fact that she was happier working under Archer because she wasn't pushed as hard. And, when she was forced to do an all-nighter, she would get paid with more money and not pictures of his family.

After about three weeks, a new, very attractive soldier had been hanging around Archer and his little posse of helper bitches. But, for some reason, he stood out in a crowd. Perhaps it was his rebellious slouch or his default smile. He had an air of pride and self-confidence around him that made Sciezka want to cling to him like a leech having a blood-orgasm. Of course, thinking about actually touching him, made her thoughts melt into a puddle of guh and left her unresponsive till the man left her sight.

A few days ago, all of the people Sciezka worked with had caught a bug. One of them had come to work with a cold she thought had cleared up and had given it to everyone but Sciezka. So, Sciezka didn't have her friends to snap her back to reality and out of Lala land. She slowly snapped herself out of it and hoped no one noticed.

As Sciezka finished her paper work, she scooted even farther into her desk and slid an ever-appreciated hand in between her thighs to try to calm the urge that was gnawing at her brain as she used her photographic memory to think about her crush. After a few strokes she pulled her hand back and tried to finish her work without much distraction.

When she finally finished, she took to doodling her crush on a piece of blank paper. She made sure to get every detail that she had ogled at into the picture. His thin, lean body... His tight ass... his long, muscular (but not too muscular) arms... His default, self-pleased grin... the way he wore his uniform (slightly open, showing off his dark brown undershirt and prominent collarbone)... the comfortable, self-confident way he held himself up... His half closed, content, almost feral golden eyes... and it was hard to forget his long, black, almost blue hair that was held back in a ponytail and was cut short on the top of his head...

Sciezka was quite proud of her surprisingly well-done doodle and decided to put it in her diary with all the other doodles she had done of her crush.

As soon as it was time for her to go home, she headed to Archer's office to tell him she was leaving. She had developed that habit, and no one seemed to mind her telling them that she was leaving.

Sciezka softly knocked on Archer's door, not wanting to bruise her delicate knuckles.

"Yes? Come it," Archer's voice responded.

Sciezka slowly opened the door and took a few steps in.

"Lieutenant Colonel? I'm going home now. See you tommorrow," Sciezka told.

"Okay then," Archer replied as he returned to his paperwork.

Sciezka started heading toward the door when she heard a soft chuckle from Archer. She turned to see what was so funny, and only saw Archer reading his paperwork. She shrugged and headed out.

Sciezka always walked home. Her house wasn't that far and she enjoyed the exercise. But today, she regretted not car-pooling with one of her co-workers because she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She glanced around in a paranoid fashion and saw only her neighbor playing with her small children in the quickly setting sun. She waved to them and they waved back.

Sciezka jogged the rest of the way home, not noticing the predatory eyes that stayed planted on her and hid their owner from sight in dark alleys and behind large trees. Their owner chuckled as they saw her enter her poorly defended, book flooded home. No alarm will make it easy to get in and all those books will provide great cover for their visit.

Sciezka immediately shut and locked all the doors and windows to her house. She kicked off her shoes in the hallway as she quickly headed to her bedroom, opening and shutting the door faster than usual. As soon as she flopped down on her large, comfortable bed, her hands were down her pants. Her fingers immediately held open the outer lips of her cunt and went to her clit, making lazy circles around the small pleasure point. Little did she know, her visitor was listening oh so carefully as he set his palms against the locked door that lead into her home.

Sciezka's orgasm was interrupted by a series of small explosions from her living room. She immediately bolted up, her orgasm fleeing in terror. She fixed her pants and grabbed a small, stone statue of a book. She bought it at an antique shop a while back with the extra money she had gotten for overtime.

She quietly snuck into the living room, maneuvering around the towering stacks of books that flooded the house in shadows. Her fifth footstep was shortly followed by the quiet shutting of her front door and a faint "Heh."

Sciezka swallowed a lump of terror and regret in her throat and continued towards the door. She rounded a stack of books taller than her door and faced the door. No one.

The shadow of her predator mixed with the shadow of her books in the dim light of her living room. His smile became Cheshire Cat-like as he watched her like a hawk.

Sciezka headed down another hallway that was created by the books. She accidentally tripped on a small stack of books that was slowly making its way to the ceiling and sent the statue skidding across the floor. It stopped a foot or so from a hallway that was completely shadowed because of the books.

A figure moved in the shadow and reached out toward the statue. Sciezka watched intently, shaking slightly as a thin, light-skinned hand grabbed the statue and brought it into the darkness. The figure took a step forward, the boot of the shadow stepping out into the lit part of Sciezka's vision.

Sciezka sat up, being sure not to step on any of the books that had fallen with her, and prepared to flee in terror, screaming bloody murder. She stopped shaking and started blushing uncontrollably as the figure completely stepped out. It was Kimbley. Her crush.

"You weren't going to hit me with this, were you?" Kimbley asked, feigning innocence.

"Um. Kimbley. I, um. You. How... Why..." Sciezka stuttered, staring intently at the ground, trying to hide her blush.

"Yes, that's me. It was me. Why? I wanted to see ya," Kimbley explained, trying to answer her questions.

Sciezka blushed even harder. He actually wanted to see her. The most handsome man she had ever seen in her entire life, actually wanted to see her!

Kimbley walked even closer to her, setting the statue on one of the piles of books, and kneeled in front of her. Sciezka swallowed, slowly breathing in the strong, unfamiliar scent that wafted around him.

Sciezka brought her eyes up to try to meet his eyes, but could only hold eye contact for a millisecond. She looked down at the ground and brought her eyes up again to ogle at his body at this new distance.

Kimbley smiled that same, predatory smile from before as he reached up and set two fingers on her chin. Sciezka squeaked with joy and at her orgasm that was slowly but surely crawling back to her, already over the fear that had scared it away in the first place.

What happened next sent Sciezka's orgasm dashing towards her, desperate to reach her. Kimbley had just lifted her face and planted his lips on hers.

Sciezka almost fainted. It was like all of her fantasies about him coming true. Well, at least that part where he kissed her and opened her lips with his tongue and stroked her lonely tongue with his own and oh god...

When Sciezka was starting to fall backwards, he wrapped an arm around her middle back and slowly eased her down, being sure not to whack her head on the hard wood floor.

Sciezka's logical thinking faded into the back of her mind as she felt his warm body press against hers. She wrapped her thin arms around his lean torso and let him take off her glasses. She opened her eyes for a moment and was met by her natural horrible eyesight. She had absolutely no depth perception without her glasses. She held onto him so she had a rough idea of where she actually was in the dim room.

Sciezka was a very light girl, Kimbley realized as he lifted her. He mentally thanked her eating habits and set her on a waist-height stack of books. He set his hands on her thighs and pressed his lips to hers in a deep French kiss.

Sciezka wrapped her legs around his waist, happy that she hadn't kicked him, and kept her arms wrapped around his middle back. She didn't have to know where she was in the room to know she was close to his lean body.

Enough foreplay, Kimbley decided in his mind as he pulled her arms off of him and pushed her onto her back, against the surprisingly sturdy wall of books.

The logical Sciezka that was pushed into the deep recesses of her mind, screamed for her to stop him from taking her virginity. Sciezka never had many lovers (none of them that sexual), mostly because of her obsession with books. She never thought she'd be lucky enough to actually have a man like Kimbley in her bed (or, in this case, massive stack of books).

Kimbley set her hands on either side of her body, tired of her arms getting in the way. Sciezka was going to reach up to him again, but he smacked her hands. She yelped and kept her now slightly red hands at her sides.

Kimbley didn't feel like wasting time by actually taking off Sciezka's uniform skirt. He just pushed it up, revealing clean white underwear. Sciezka thanked whatever god and/or Goddess that she happened to believe in that she wasn't on her period.

Kimbley tugged off her underwear and light tan tights with no regard for the delicate, easily ripped material and tossed them to the side, not wanting them to get in the way. He immediately undid and tugged down his pants and undergarments, freeing his eager erection.

Sciezka looked down, blushed uncontrollably and stared at the ceiling again. Her hands twitched, wanting to touch him again. Kimbley, not even slightly concerned about Sciezka's anxiety, thrust inside her without a second thought. He ignored Sciezka's yelp as he broke her hymen. All he cared about was that she was a warm, tight and an oh so delicious virgin. Sciezka completely forgot the pain when she finally wrapped her head around what he was doing.

Despite how cheesy it sounded, her wildest dream had actually come true. Being spread out under him, her glasses discarded, clothes still on, and getting fucked while laying down on one of the mound of books was her wildest dream. Down to the dim lights and forgotten fear. She began to wonder if this was another dream, but completely dismissed that as a possibility when he pulled out and thrust back in. None of her dreams were this real; This intense. Sure, it did hurt as she was being stretched because of this uncomfortable new thing jammed up there, but it was worth it.

Sciezka was used to feeling pleasure at her clit from when she served herself, but she was shocked and finally understood why woman loved sex when there was that uncomfortable thing jammed up in there when Kimbley's dick rubbed against her G-spot.

Sciezka yelped and shuddered and tried to hold back her orgasm. He had just started! She couldn't come already... But the sounds he was making and the feel of it all made this such a hard task. She gripped some of the books through the cracks in the waist-high barricade and tried to listen to the books falling off of the side of the book wall and not his and embarrassingly enough, to her, her own moans.

All of the sudden, her thinking was interrupted as Kimbley explained "I-if you d -AH- ...d-don't come right now, I'm LEAVING y-you!"

Because Sciezka felt like she was finally given permission to cum, she moaned desperately as pleasant vibrations wracked her body. The vibrations worked their magic or 's erection. He soon came afterward, moaning shamelessly and thrusting deep into the tight, virgin warmth that was Sciezka's cunt. Kimbley, still able to stand and use his fingers, gave Sciezka one last kiss as he fixed his pants.

"G'bye, Babe!" Kimbley said as he headed toward the charred door. He waved over his shoulder and left without looking once at the disheveled Sciezka who was frantically trying to piece herself together enough for her to yell for him to come back. Sadly enough, it took a few minutes for her to gain her voice let alone her mobile functions and, because of this, Kimbley was long gone, going to where ever it was that he went.

Sciezka whimpered, feeling how cold it actually was without his body, slowly stood up, fixed her skirt, grabbed her glasses from their spot on the floor and hobbled to her room where she immediately passed out on her bed.

Kimbley snickered as he opened the door to Archer's house with his spare key. He walked in, closed and locked the door, and headed to the couch Archer was reading a book on. He stretched out across his lap and on top of his book like a cat craving to have his stomach pet. He sighed and shifted slightly, getting into a more comfortable position on the book. Archer sighed, annoyed, as Kimbley arched his back and took the book out from under him and out of Archer's hand.

Kimbley examined the book and smiled.

"I have a whole new appreciation for books!" He snickered as he tossed the book to the side.

Kimbley sat up and gave Archer a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Archey! I loved my Birthday Present!" Kimbley thanked as he wrapped his arms around Archer's neck.

"You're welcome, Kim," Archer replied as he wrapped his arms around Kimbley's waist and brushed his lips against Kimbley's.

At least now she'll stop daydreaming... Archer thought as Kimbley deepened the kiss and straddled his thighs.


End file.
